Dear God
by Kagami Reinka
Summary: "Tuhan, satu-satunya hal yang kuminta darimu adalah tolong jaga dirinya ketika aku tak ada di sampingnya, ketika aku berada sangat jauh darinya." "aku kesepian dan aku lelah, aku kehilangan dirinya lagi" *A new SasuSaku's fanfict from Rein.K. R&R please.


**Dear God**

"Tuhan, satu-satunya hal yang kuminta darimu adalah tolong jaga dirinya ketika aku tak ada di sampingnya, ketika aku berada sangat jauh darinya. Karena aku meninggalkannya di saat aku menemukannya. Tetapi sekarang aku berharap aku tinggal. Karena aku kesepian dan aku lelah, aku kehilangan dirinya lagi."

**Rein Megumi/Megumi Kisai/Kagami Reinka**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**#Chapter 1**

"_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find,"_

Suara gitar dan sebuah nyanyian terdengar jelas dari ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan malam itu. Suara bariton seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu,

"_While I recall all the words you spoke to me can't help but I wish that I was there,_

_Back where I'd love to be.."_

Untuk gadis yang dicintainya.

"_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away,"_

Suara bariton itu terhenti, remaja laki-laki yang sedang dilanda kesedihan mendalam itu menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya tercekat, ia menyanyi dengan menahan semua perasaannya.

"_I left her when I found her, but now I wish I'd stayed. 'cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing her again, once again,"_

Remaja yang bernama Sasuke itu kembali terdiam, pandangan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Ia merindukannya, merindukan gadis yang dulunya sangat dekat dengannya, yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Ia meletakkan gitarnya, dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang berisikan foto dua orang anak manusia yang sedang tertawa bahagia seolah-olah mereka tak akan pernah dipisahkan oleh siapa pun. Walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka dipisahkan.

Bola mata onyx nya yang kelam itu menatap dalam pada foto seorang gadis berambut Pink yang sedang tersenyum cerah, gadis yang selalu dicintainya. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu."

* * *

**January, 15th 2011**

Suasana sekolah Konoha High School sangat ramai di jam istirahat pertama ini. Tampaknya semua sedang bahagia. Mereka sibuk dengan teman-teman dan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, ia hanya duduk melamun di kelasnya.

Pikirannya kacau, ia memikirkan gadisnya, memikirkan Haruno Sakura. Bahkan semalam ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan Sakura.

"Sasuke,"

Seseorang memanggilnya, tapi ia tak menanggapinya. Ia malas menanggapinya. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Sasuke!"

Panggil orang itu sekali lagi, mau tak mau Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, melihat orang yan memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya nya.

"Tak baik melamun seperti itu. Ayo, temani aku ke kantin," ajak remaja berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Remaja bernama Naruto itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menarik Sasuke. "Ayo!"

"Hei, aku tidak—"

"Kusarankan kau jangan terlalu sering melamun, Sasuke. Lebih baik temani aku ke kantin." Ujar Naruto sambil tetap menarik Sasuke. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke menurutinya.

Sesampainya di kantin, Naruto segera memesan mie ramen kesukaannya, sementara Sasuke dibuat kesal dengan keramaian di kantin sekolahnya. Ia tak menyukai keramaian.

"Kau tidak makan, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang makan," ujar Naruto lalu segera memakan ramen yang ia pesan tadi.

"Percepat kegiatan makanmu, setelah itu kita kembali ke kelas," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau ini semaumu sekali, aku lapar tahu. Sabarlah sedikit, kita akan kembali ke kelas kalau aku sudah selesai memakan ramen ketiga ku nanti."

"Rakus." Sindir Sasuke.

"Tak apa, bukan masalah untukmu, 'kan?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis lalu meneruskan acara makan ramennya yang sempat tertunda. Sasuke hanya diam, malas membalasnya. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan Naruto. Hanya akan memalukan dirinya bertengkar dengan Naruto di kantin sekolah yang sedang ramai ini.

Bosan, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Naruto sudah menghabiskan empat mangkuk ramen, tapi tetap saja remaja berambut pirang itu belum mau kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke kembali ke kelas duluan, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk mendengar omelan Naruto nanti.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat seluruh isi kantin, sebuah kegiatan yang tidak ada guna nya memang. Tapi setidaknya itu mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya. Tapi sayangnya nasib baik sedang tidak ada pada Sasuke sekarang, matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut Pink yang berdiri jauh di depannya, gadis yang dirindukannya.

Haruno Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan, menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang jauh. Tak ada yang berniat untuk mengakhiri tatapannya, keduanya sibuk dengan menatap. Keduanya sama-sama meneriakkan perasaan mereka lewat tatapan.

Pandangan mata Sasuke melembut, seperti berusaha menghibur gadis itu.

Dengan perlahan, pandangan gadis itu menghilang, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam menatap gadis itu, hatinya sakit. Seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang disampaikan gadis itu dengan tatapannya.

Gadis itu terluka karena diri nya.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid berhambur keluar dari kelas mereka. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kelasnya ditemani Naruto. Mereka sama-sama berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Selama perjalanan ke gerbang sekolah, Naruto sibuk menceritakan kekasihnya. Sasuke yang terlalu malas mendengarkan cerita-cerita Naruto segera berjalan cepat mendahului Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal memanggil namanya. Tujuan Sasuke sekarang hanya satu, yaitu pulang ke rumah dan segera beristirahat. Entah kenapa ia sangat lelah hari ini.

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati beberapa murid-murid yang sibuk berkumpul. Memang, jam pulang sekolah adalah saat yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid. Di saat seperti itu, mereka merasa bebas berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Beda dengan Sasuke, hari ini ia tak tertarik untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, ia lebih ingin menyendiri.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya, ia menendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Selama jalan, banyak sekali teman-temannya yang menyapanya—mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak menggubris mereka, ia terlalu malas mengeluarkan suara untuk mereka. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan gadis yang sejak tadi malam selalu menghantui pikirannya—Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke, ia melangkahkan kaikinya menuju tempat jajanan dan segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia di situ. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apakah kau merindukanku juga?"

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke orang itu dan menatapnya sinis."Whoaa, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau seram tahu!" seru orang itu, Sasuke hanya memutar bosan bola matanya dan membuang muka. "Hehe, sedang apa di sini?"

"Duduk."

"Singkat sekali jawabanmu, hei tuan sinis," sindir seseorang yang biasa dipanggil Kiba itu. Kiba sama cerewetnya dengan Naruto, terkadang Sasuke lelah menghadapi dua orang super cerewet ini.

"Hn."

"Ayolah, cerita padaku. Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba. "Jangan memendamnya sendirian, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau mau."

"Hn, kau pikir aku perempuan yang hobi bercerita?" tanya Sasuke, sinis.

"Tidak, bukan hanya perempuan yang selalu menceritakan masalahnya, laki-laki juga kan? Ayolah, ceritakan," bujuk Kiba. Sebenarnya niatnya baik, ia ingin membantu Sasuke meringankan masalahnya, tapi Sasuke terlalu keras kepala.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri dan beranjak pulang.

Sasuke berjalan malas menuju kamar apartmentnya, sesampainya di depan kamarnya, ia segera membuka pintunya dengan kunci dan masuk ke dalam. Suasana kamar apartment Sasuke benar-benar sepi. Jelas saja, hanya dia sendiri yang tinggal di apartment itu, ia tidak mau bergantung pada orang tuanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, walaupun kamar apartmentnya memang tak ada orang lain, tetap saja bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Setidaknya ia ingin ada suara yang dulunya sering mengganggunya mengucapkan 'Tadaima, Sasuke-kun,' siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. oh, atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih?

Sasuke merasa kehilangan, dulu ia memang menganggap itu sangat mengganggu karena gadis itu sering sekali berkunjung masuk sembarangan ke dalam kamar apartmentnya. Yah, walaupun Sasuke sendiri lah yang memberikan kunci cadangan itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke merindukannya.

Sasuke melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam dan melempar tas nya dengan sembarang. Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan meminum air dingin yang ia taruh di dalam kulkas itu. Pandangannya menerawangi dapur miliknya itu, terbayang kenangan masa lalu, eh?

**_Flashback_**

"_Kau lelah? Memang, sekolah itu melelahkan. Kau ingin minum apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut Pink sambil tersenyum cerah._

_Sasuke hanya memutar bosan bola mata onyxnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk ke salah satu sofa yang ada di dapur itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dari sini, eh, Sakura?"_

_Gadis itu menghilangkan senyumnya dan mengubahnya menjadi wajah cemberut. "Tidak mau, rasanya kurang kalau aku tidak mengunjungimu apartmentmu setiap pulang sekolah, dan lagi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau ingin minum apa?"_

"_Ck, merepotkan."_

"_Hei!" gadis itu berdiri di depan Sasuke dan berkacak pinggang. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi Shikamaru? Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"_

"_Kau ingin aku menjawab seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya._

"_Terserah."_

"_Ya sudah, terserah."_

"_Ha? Hei! Aku tidak suka kau menjawab terserah!" seru gadis itu._

_Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa kecil, lucu, batinnya. "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menjawab terserah."_

"_Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Sakura lalu mencubit lengan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk tertawa. "Jangan tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu!"_

"_Tapi menurutku itu sangat lucu,"_

"_Kau aneh," sindir Sakura._

"_Memang," ujar Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia suka ini, mengerjai Sakura. ia sangat suka jika Sakura sudah menyindirnya dengan kalimat 'kau aneh,' entah kenapa sindiran itu malah membuat hatinya bahagia. Aneh._

_**Flashback off**_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia menghela nafasnya lagi. "Lagi-lagi aku membayangkannya," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur, ia kecewa karena tidak menemukan sosok Pink itu. "Kau tidak datang.."

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru. Walaupun sedikit tertutupi gorden berwarna biru tua, tapi cahaya itu masih dapat membangunkan seorang remaja laki-laki yang saat ini sedang terganggu tidurnya.

"Nghh.." Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tangannya meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, berusaha mencari jam weker berbentuk bola basket yang setiap pagi selalu setia membangunkannya. Tapi ia heran, sepertinya pagi ini jam itu tidak berbunyi seperti biasanya.

Setelah ia merasa jam weker itu sudah ada di tangannya dengan segera ia meraih wekernya yang berwarna hitam itu. Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat jarum yang ditunjukkan jam itu. Jarum pendek di antara angka enam dan tujuh, sementara jarum panjang berada tepat di tengah-tengah angka enam. 06.30, bagus, ia telat.

Sasuke segera melempar jam weker tak berdosa nya itu ke tempat tidurnya, dengan cepat ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil seragam sekolah dan handuknya lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam, ia cepat-cepat mengolesi roti dengan selai cokelat sebagai sarapannya, ia memakan rotinya sambil mengatur buku-buku yang harus ia bawa ke sekolah hari ini. Usai mengatur buku, ia memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya dengan terburu-buru, mengambil kunci motornya dan keluar dari kamar apartmentnya, tanpa lupa mengunci pintu.

Kegiatan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yang berbeda, hari ini ia telat.

* * *

Sasuke berlari kencang di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk jam wekernya yang tak berbunyi tadi pagi, padahal jelas-jelas jam itu berbunyi, hanya saja Sasuke terlalu lelap tidur sehingga tidak mendengarnya.

Ia melihat jam di tangannya 07.25, bagus sekali, hampir setengah delapan, mungkin ia akan dihukum. Sasuke mempercepat larinya, tapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis yang sedang membawa banyak buku yang tiba-tiba berjalan dengan santai di depannya. Sasuke kaget, karena ia berlari terlalu cepat, ia jadi tidak mampu untuk menghentikan lariannya.

"MINGGIIIIRR!" teriak Sasuke.

BRAAAKHH

Sayangnya terlambat, mereka terlanjur bertabrakan. Sasuke bangun dari jatuhnya, ia menunduk untukmembersihkan celananya yang kotor terkena debu di lantai dan menggeram kesal. "Uh.. sialan! Kau kalau kusuruh minggir, cepat minggir!" ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya.  
Kau tidak lihat aku sudah ter—Sakura? "

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura yang secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sasuke itu hanya diam menatap Sasuke, gadis itu kemudian menunduk dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berceceran di lantai.

Pandangan mata Sasuke melembut, hatinya berdebar-debar, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sudah lama tidak bicara dengan Sakura dan saat ini tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sakura, benar-benar membuat Sasuke kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. "Ka-kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, tapi Sakura tak menjawab.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke lagi, berusaha membuat gadis itu bicara, tapi sia-sia. Akhirnya Sasuke membantu membereskan buku-buku bawaan Sakura yang berceceran di lantai. Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh dan mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke gadis berambut Pink itu. "Ini." Sakura hanya mengambil buku itu dalam diam, kemudian ia berdiri diikuti Sasuke.

"Ah, aku akan membantumu membawa buku-buku ini, ingin dikembalikan ke perpustakaan, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke, kembali berusaha mengajak Sakura berbicara.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, "Aku bisa sendiri," ujarnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Sasuke menunduk, hatinya sakit. Sekarang Sakura sangat dingin padanya, padahal dulunya ia yang dingin pada Sakura. Yah, mungkin itu yang dinamakan hukuman. Sasuke berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya itu dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Hei, Teme!" tegur seorang dan Sasuke tahu siapa orang itu, ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi orang itu. Naruto—orang yang memanggil Sasuke hanya cuek saja dan mengambil bangku untuk duduk di depan Sasuke, ia sudah biasa dicueki oleh Sasuke. "Kau melamun lagi?"

"Hn."

Naruto memutar bosan bola matanya, ia terkadang kesal pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sejak berpisah dengan Sakura, sahabatnya ini selalu saja melamun. "Pasti gara-gara Sakura ya? Coba ceritakan, ada kejadian menarik apa lagi yang tejadi?"

"Kau menyindirku? Ini bukan kejadian menarik," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke Naruto.

"Haha, maaf," ujar Naruto, ia sedikit terkekeh. "Ceritakan."

"Hn, aku bertabrakan dengannya di koridor sekolah tadi pa—"

"Wah! Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Naruto, "Mungkin kau bisa dekat dengannya lagi Karena kejadian tidak sengaja itu."

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Dengarkan aku dulu, baka," seru Sasuke. ia kesal karena Naruto memotong pembicaraannya. Naruto memanyunkan sedikit mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke seolah-olah tidak terima dibilang baka olehnya.

Tanpa memerdulikan tatapan Naruto yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjijikkan, Sasuke meneruskan ceritanya. "Tapi, ia tak berkata apapun padaku sampai aku menawarinya bantuan untuk membawa buku-buku itu, ia dingin sekali padaku."

"Itu balasan untukmu mungkin," ujar Naruto, santai. "Yah, kau taulah. Dulu kau 'kan yang dingin padanya, dan sekarang Sakura dingin padamu. Itu balasan."

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Kau tdak membantu, Dobe."

"Eh, Sasuke, aku punya ide."

"Hn, aku tak pernah percaya pada idemu. Terakhir kali aku percaya pada idemu, kita berakhir konyol," sindir Sasuke.

Naruto kembali memutar bola matanya. "Oh, ayolah, Uchiha. Aku yakin ideku yang ini tidak terlalu buruk."

"Hn."

"Jadi? Kau ingin mendengar ideku?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengaguk pelan."Baik, kemarikan telingamu," ujar Naruto. "Kau datang saja ke acara ulang tahunnya dan menyanyi untuknya, mungkin ia akan luluh."

"Ck, tidak semudah itu. Kau tahu Sakura, ia berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Yah, terserah kau," ujar Naruto. Sesudah Naruto berbicara begitu, bunyi bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai pun berbunyi. Kelas yang tadinya ramai langsung menjadi hening seketika saat seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pnjang yang tergerai itu masuk ke dalam kelas. "Eh, Teme, jangan lupa, pulang sekolah ada kegiatan club."

"Hn."

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu basket dan pantulan bola yang dipantulkan ke lantai terdengar jelas dari gedung olahraga, menandakan anak-anak club basket sedang latihan. Sesekali terdengar suara tiupan peluit.

PRIIIIIT

"Yak! Istirahat 15 menit!" seru seorang pria tampan yang memakai masker penutup mulut, sepertinya ia sedang terkena flu.

Para anak-anak club basket segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk—ada yang ke ruang ganti baju untuk berisitirahat. Tentu saja mereka lelah, pelatih basket mereka yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu memang tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau memberikan latihan.

"Teme, sini!" panggil pemudia berambut pirang jabrik—Naruto sambil menepul-nepuk kursi yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang dipanggil Teme itu hanya diam dan berjalan menuju kursi itu dan mendudukinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tak ada," ujar Naruto kemudian membuka botol air mineralnya dan meminumnya, tak lama kemudian ia menyirami kepalanya dengan air mineral itu. "Aaah.. segarnyaa."

Sasuke hanya diam, malas menanggapi. Ia membuka tas bawaannya yang kebetulan ada di situ, mengambil handuk dan melap wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh keringat kemudian mengalungkan handuknya itu di lehernya.

"Hei, Teme, Kakashi no baka-sensei itu kalau memberikan latihan berat-berat sekali, yah. Merepotkan," ujar Naruto, ia meluruskan kakinya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya. "Teme, kau sudah tahu belum?"

"Soal apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Soal—"

"Sasuke!" merasa dipanggil, Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah suara, dilihatnya Kakashi yang sedang mengayunkan tangannya—menyuruh Sasuke menghampirinya. Segera saja Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Kakashi tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai di tempat Kakashi berdiri tadi.

"Aku heran padamu, kemampuanmu benar-benar menurun akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi, langsung ke topik utama. "Kau tahu, aku sebagai pelatihmu—dan lainnya, benar-benar kecewa."

"Hn."

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Kau itu benar-benar diandalkan di sini, dan dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang ini aku belum tentu akan mau mengikut sertakan dirimu di pertandingan nanti."

"Hn, maaf."

"Apa ini karena Sakura?" tanya Kakashi, Sasuke tersentak kemudian menatap tajam Kakashi yang dibalas oleh tatapan tajam Kakashi juga. "Tolong jangan membawa-bawa urusan cinta ke dalam club ini, Sasuke. Kemampuanmu benar-benar menurun karena hal itu."

"Hn."

Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, sebisa mungkin tolong kembalikan kemampuanmu yang dulu. Aku—dan yang lain membutuhkannya."

Sasuke hanya diam kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya tadi, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga.

* * *

BRAAAKK

Pintu salah satu kamar apartment terdengar ditutup dengan keras oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke ini. Remaja itu sedang kesal, hari ini ada dua kejadian yang membuat moodnya memburuk. Pertama, ia bertabrakan dengan Sakura, dan kedua Kakashi mengatakan bahwa kemampuannya menurun—dan Sasuke memang setuju akan hal itu.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu menghempaskan tubuh tingginya di sofa berukuran kecil yang empuk, ia sedikit menidurkan kepalanya di penyangga kepala sofa itu dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur—kembali melakukan hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat pulang sekolah yaitu membuka kulkas dan meminum air mineral dingin yang ada di sana.

"Cih, kemampuanku menurun karena urusan cinta?" gumam Sasuke, tangannya meremas botol air mineral yang sedang ia pegang. "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa mereka yang pusing, perduli sekali!" ujar Sasuke lalu melempar botol air mineral itu ke sembarang arah, bagusnya botol itu dengan tidak sengaja masuk tepat ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di dapur itu.

Dengan kasar, Uchiha bungsu itu menutup pintu kulkasnya dan berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—dan sekali lagi terdengar bantingan pintu.

Mungkin Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

* * *

"Teme, ramen yang paling enak ada di sini atau di sini?" tanya remaja pirang yang memakai kaus putih polos dibalut sebuah jaket warna orange gelap dan celana jeans panjang. Tangan kiri remaja itu sibuk memegang kertas yang berisi alamat restoran ramen yang enak di Jepang, sementara tangan kanannya menarik-narik kemeja hitam milik sahabatnya.

Sasuke memutar bosan bola matanya, sudah berkali-kali sahabatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menanyakan hal itu padanya, ia mengutuk Naruto yang dengan beraninya menarik ia pergi keluar rumah dengan alasan tidak ada teman untuk makan ramen bersama.

"Oi, Teme," panggil Naruto, tangan kanannya kembali menarik kemeja sahabatnya itu dengan kencang.

"Lepaskan, baka!" seru Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tangan Naruto. "Terserah kau saja. Lagipula 'kan kau yang makan, aku hanya menemani."

"Ya, tapi aku bingung, Teme," ujar Naruto. Dengan santainya Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah kanan—tempat restoran ramen yang alamatnya tercatat paling atas di kertas yang dipegang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bilang terserah, tapi kau malah pergi ke situ, sama saja itu memberitahuku."

* * *

Langkah Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti di sebuah restoran ramen yang tidak terlalu besar—tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya kemudian segera berlari masuk ke dalam restoran ramen itu dan disusul oleh Sasuke.

Setelah memesan mie ramen, Sasuke dan Naruto segera duduk di kursi—dan meja untuk makan. Naruto menggesekkan kedua tangannya sambil tesenyum dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang terserah, tapi kau berjalan ke arah sini.. bukankah sama saja kau memilih restoran ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh sebuah tangan yang mungil dan lembut, dengan segera ia melihat ke belakang. Senyum nya kembali mengembang saat ia melihat sosok sang kekasih berdiri di belakang dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Waah, Hinata!" seru Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata di situ, dan dibalas dengan wajah memerah Hinata. Puas memeluk, Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Hinata duduk di sampingnya. "Dengan siapa, Hinata? Sendiri?"

"Eeh.. tidak kok, aku janjian dengan sahabatku di sini," ujar Hinata. Mata lavendernya sibuk melihat-lihat ke dalam restoran, mungkin ia mencari sahabatnya yang telah janjian dengannya itu. "Tapi sepertinya ia belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi."

Naruto hanya menganggu-anggukan kepala mendengarnya. "Memangnya kau janjian dengan siapa?"

Gadis cantik bermata lavender itu tersenyum manis. "Aku janjian dengan—"

"Hinata, kukira kau sendiri?"

"Ah! Sakura!" seru Hinata. Gadis cantik itu segera berdiri dan memeluk lengan Sakura yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya. "Aku janjian dengan Sakura."

"—dan ada dia juga?" lanjut Sakura lalu menatap tajam seseorang yang sedang duduk di depannya yang sibuk dengan _handphone_nya.

Sasuke mengerti kalau kata-kata Sakura itu adalah dirinya segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat kepalanya—menatap Sakura yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan Sakura yang tajam pada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tatapan lembut dari Sasuke hanya tertawa canggung. "Ahaha.. kebetulan sekali ya? Err.. mungkin kita bisa berkumpul-kumpul lagi setelah sekian lama terpisah. Iya, 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengaguk, mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. "Iya. Kita bisa makan ramen ber—"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pulang saja," ujar Sakura, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata. "Hinata, kita janjian kapan-kapan saja, aku masih ada waktu sampai hari itu," ujar Sakura lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari restoran ramen.

Naruto dan Hinata menghela nafas berbarengan, pasangan itu dengan kompaknya melihat Sasuke yang kembali memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk?"

"…"

* * *

Suasana Konoha High School benar-benar ribut di jam istirahat seperti ini, tapi kali ini ributnya benar-benar parah dari hari-hari biasanya. Hari ini para gadis yang merupakan penggemar Sasuke sibuk berteriak-teriak senang—entah karena apa. Selain mereka juga ada yang sibuk bersedih.

"Berisik sekali hari ini, ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya, Sasuke. Tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu tua dan bermata lavender sedang berlari ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Gadis cantik itu berdiri tepat di depan tengah-tengah kedua remaja laki-laki itu.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke! gawat!" seru gadis itu.

"Eh? Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, tangannya menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Duduk dulu, lalu ceritakan ada apa?"

Hinata hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya. "Kalian Ingat kemarin malam? Kalian ingatkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura kemarin malam sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan restoran ramen itu?" tanya Hinata dan dibalas dengan anggukan kedua sahabat—tapi musuh itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih diam daripada bertanya—ia tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Sakura.. diaa.."

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

**BlaBlaBlaaa~**

Halo, Reinka is back dengan fict yang fresh from oven atau gampangnya BARUUU! XDDDD *nebar bunga kaktus*

Yahahaa.. Dengan watadosnya aku publish fict baru nih xD *padahal yang lainnya sama sekali belum diterusin* Tenang, yang ini mungkin bakalan cepet update chapter berikutnya kok.. tapi ga janji ya. Mungkin.. aku bukan author yang bertanggung jawab T_T

Ah ya, abaikan saja yang soal basketnya itu-" tadinya pengen bikin sedikit adegan pas Sasuke main basket dengan banyak kesalahan itu, tapi sayangnya aku ga ngerti apa-apa tentang basket.. hahaha-padahal suka, jadinya kulewatin aja adegannya. selain itu aku juga bingung mau pake genre apa, maafkalo genre nya ga sesuai yaaa-"

Ngomong-ngomong, kalo diperhatiin baik-baik, tulisanku atau cerita buatanku ini gaya penulisannya udah mulai membaik ya? Kalian ingat fict ku yang Today The Love Begin chapter 3? jujur, itu udah lama kuketik, tapi ga sempet update, akhirnya kemarin kuupdate dengan sedikit bumbu editan di dalamnya~ Silahkan kalian bandingkan penulisannya dengan fict ku yang paling baru ini xD.

Fict ini murni, asli, jujur, buatanku sendiri. Tapi mungkin idenya pasaran atau udah banyak banget yah? yah, entahlah.. aku jarang baca fict sih sekarang. Aku dapet ide buat fict ini waktu denger lagu Avenged Sevenfold - Dear God.

Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya yaaaa..

Maaf kalau ada salah kata, typo, kesamaan ide/alur cerita, dan ceritanya terlalu cepat. Maaf, itu semua benar-benar tidak disengaja.

_-Rein.K/7.20 PM-_


End file.
